Riku's Nobody 2 The Reunion
by Toshi-Ama
Summary: The longawaited sequal. Its been six years and the gang is back. ALong the way they meet Ade, and learn about the King's secret. The friends are off on another adventure! R&R! I give you muffins! Please...PLEASE! I AM BEGGING!
1. The Reunion

**And Now, the long awaited sequal to **

**Riku's Nobody! Yay! **

**This story is dedicated to:**

**Beeria, A Serious Joke, Kiyone-Chan071, Stephano Hungary, RedXIIIlover, Broken Plushie, and others who loved my story, like Poo-Poo McPickletoe. Haha. That is my friend Sandie.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything but Konatsu and Ade.**

Konatsu sighed. It had been six years since he last saw all of his friends. He sighed again.

"Whats wrong Konatsu?" Mickey said, hearing him sigh.

"Mickey, it's been six years. I miss all my friends. But none live on this world." Konastu said.

"Well, why don't you throw a reunion party?" Mickey suggested.

"Yeah, i'll do that! Thanks Mickey!" Konatsu said, he picked up a piece of paper and began to write.

* * *

Sora walked out to get the mail. He sighed.

"Bill, Bill, letter from Konatsu, bill, WHAT!" Sora exclaimed, going back to the piece of paper addressed to him, Riku, and Kairi. He ran to find them. He jumped out of his boat and ran to Riku and Kairi.

"HEY! LOOK WHAT I GOT IN THE MAIL TODAY!" Sora yelled as he waved the letterin his hand. Riku took it and opened it.

_Dear Kairi, Riku, and Sora,_

_It's been six years since I saw you guys and I miss you. Please meet me at Port Royal the 26th. Everyone else is coming too._

_Yours,_

_K._

Sora squealed. Riku sighed.

"How will we get there?" He said. Sora whistled.

"Same as last time." He said. Then he, Kairi, and Riku went home to pack for the reunion.

The Next Day...

Sora and Kairi walked onto the ship. Riku was already there. He sighed.

"Finally, you guys took along time. I slept on the ship. Now let's go!" Riku said. He and Sora flew the ship in new Warp Drive 3000, Cid had installed it. They made it there in an hour. The three got off the ship and looked around. There was a ship in the dock that read " Welcome to the Reunion". The three raced to the ship and looked around. Konatsu popped up.

"SORA! KAIRI! RIKU! Hey!" He said. Konatsu's hair was shorter, and looked darker then before. He was wearing a blue shirt with his normal blue jeans and sneakers. He smiled. Riku, Kairi, and Sora all looked the same, but older.

"Hey. How have you been?" Sora asked.

"I'm good. How are you guys? You and Kairi still together?" He asked.

"Yeah, seven years in three months." Kairi said. She took Sora's hand.

"And what about you? How are you and Reiko Riku?" Konatsu asked. Riku got quiet and went into a corner.

"Whats up with him?" Konatsu asked.

"After you left, Reiko left with Suki and Axel." Sora said.

"Oh. I didn't know." Konatsu said.

"Don't worry. It's okay. So, are we the first ones here?" Sora asked. Konatsu nodded.

"Well, let's wait for everyone to come." Kairi said.

"No need, we're here." A voice said. They turned. Axel came up, with a white tee-shirt with a red stripe down the middle length wise, he was wearing khaki shorts and sandals. Sora laughed.

"I see you ditched the black dress Axel." Sora said. Axel laughed.

"Yeah. What happend to those bannana shoes of yours Sora?" Axel said. He blushed. Then Suki came, her back was to everyone and she was dragging a suitcase.

"Here let me get that." Axel said. He took the suitcase and pushed it into a corner. She smiled and turned. Sora, Kairi, Konatsu, and Riku all gasped, and everyone swears it, Sora screamed like a girl.

"What?" Suki said. She was wearing a pink shirt and a white pair of capris, and her stomach was sticking out a mile.

"Are you pregnant?" Kairi asked. She nodded.

"Me and Axel have been married two years and I am eight and a half months pregnant." Suki said. She and Kairi went into a corner to talk.

"Axel, how do you stand her?" Sora asked.

"With lot's of beer and a leash. No, I'm kidding. She's great. Just, sometimes she talks to much. But I love her." Axel said. Sora and Riku laughed. Konatsu sighed. Everyone laughed and talked. Clank. Clank. Clank. Then it stopped. They turned. A girl in a green hood walked on. She took off her robe.

"Reiko..."


	2. Surprise

**And Now, the long awaited sequal to **

Chapter 2- Surprise

Reiko smiled.

"Hey. Hows it going guys?" She said. Suki screamed and ran to her. Reiko gasped.

"Suki, are you pregnant? Did Axel do this, he wil die if he-"

"No, we are married. And he did do it. Now hug me i've missed you!" Suki said. Reiko barely hugged her and she looked around. She spotted Riku.

"H-hey." She said.

"Hi." He said, with no emotion.

"How have you been."

"Fine." _Dead._

"Umm, hey Sora, Kairi. You guys still together."

"Yeah. And loving it." Kairi said.

"Thats great. Konatsu, how have you been." She asked. He shrugged.

"Okay I guess. So. How about we-" Konatsu said, being interrupted.

"I'm hungry. Is there any food here?" Suki asked. Konatsu pointed to a table spread out with food. Suki grabbed Axel's hand and they ran to the food. Reiko followed and began to stuff her face with Spuddie's.

"So, umm, Sora, Kairi, how are Roxas and Namine?" Konatsu asked.

"Good. They found that since me and Kairi are together they saw no need in coming out. So, they are fine and all inside us." Sora said. He took Kairi's hand and they went to the food with everyone else.

"So, Konatsu. Has the darkness in you bothered you lately?" Riku asked.

"No. Mickey showed me a way to control it and turn it into powerful energy used in battle." Konatsu said. Then the rest of the group came back.

"Hey, can I show you something that I learned while I was gone?" Reiko asked. They all agreed. She looked at Riku.

"Be ready to catch me, okay?" She said. He nodded, puzzled. Reiko then closed her eyes. Her body fell and Riku caught it. Standing where her body once was was an odd looking heartless. It ran to Sora, shrunk in the ground, then went into him. His eyes glowed red and he smiled.

"My name is Sora and I love shopping!" He said in a half-him half-Reiko voice. Then he stumbled to Suki.

"Oh my gosh I love your shoes where did you get them?" He asked in the same voice.

"Um...Kholes." She said.

"We need to shop together." Sora said, still in the voice. He then walked to Riku.

"Riku you are so cute I could just kiss you!" He said. Then his eyes didn't glow and the heartless went into her body. She blinked and looked at Riku. He was still holding her.

"Umm, you can let go." She said. He dropped her. Reiko rubbed her head.

"I didn't mean like that geez that hurt." She muttered. Sora then cocked his head.

"Why do I feel like kissing Riku?" He said. Everyone laughed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Everyone turned. The girl's scream came from the dock. Sora looked.

"Hmm, Suki, Reiko, and Kairi are here, and Riku, Konatsu, and Axel are here...who was that?" Sora said. They all took off in the direction of the scream.

**Toshi Ama: Yeah yeah, short chapter, but it gets better! Please review, it makes me feel loved!**


	3. Adeline

Chapter 3- Adeline

They ran to dock. A girl fell as a heartless jumped on her back. Sora killed it and Konatsu picked up the girl. They all ran back to the ship. Konatsu set the girl on the table. She had shoulder-length blonde curly hair that was in a side ponytail. She was wearing a green tank top with a silver kings crest on it. Her pants were baggy khaki capris and she had on tennis shoes. The girl moaned, held her head, and sat up. She opened her eyes and looked around.

"Who are all you people?" She asked.

"Well, I'm Sora, this is Kairi..." and so on, naming everyone. Konatsu looked down at her arm.

"Oh, it seems you have a cut, let me go get the first aid kit." He said.

"No need." The girl said. Her hand turned blue and she waved it over the cut. Everyone gasped.

"Woah! It's gone! How did you do that?" Sora asked, extremely excited.

"My name is Adeline, and I am a full blood wicken." Adeline said.

"Like a witch, are you evil?" Sora asked. Adeline laughed.

"No, a wicken can heal people." Adeline said.

"With a potion?" Kairi asked.

"No, with my hands. Half-blood wickens brew potions while full-blood can heal with their minds." Adeline said. Then she stopped. In the distance, there was faint calling of her name.

"Oh god...I-I have to go. It was nice meeting you all bye!" She said. Then Adeline ran of the ship. They all went onto the deck and watched her turn the corner. Then, they heard yelling, and a smack. The boys ran to her. She was sitting on the ground, a hand print on her face, and bruises on her arms. Konatsu stood her up.

"I guess saying I fell wouldn't explain it?" She said. They took her back to the ship. Suki ran to her.

"Girl, what happend to you? Did you get in a fight?" She asked. Adeline shook her head.

"No, it's just that my boyfriend, Kazu-"

"Kazu...Kurusawa?" Reiko asked.

"Yeah...do you know him?" Adeline asked.

"And Sutzu..." Reiko said. The two girls burst into tears.

"...Umm, are we missing something?" Riku asked.

"Kazu is Sutzu's brother." Reiko sobbed.

"...Oh. Well, Adeline please continue your story." Konatsu said. Adeline sniffled.

"Call me Ade. And after Sutzu died, he became...depressed, and he began drinking. And...he took out his anger...and sorrow...on me. He told me after the first time he hit me he would never do it again. But then, hitting became harder, he soon started to threaten to kill me. I-I couldn't leave, because...I couldn't. It's hard to explain." Ade sobbed.

"Ooh Girl can I kill him for you?" Suki said. Axel sighed.

"There will be no killing Suki." Axel said.

"Umm...could I maybe stick with you guys?" Ade said.

"Umm, I don't see why not. Anyone see reason not too?" Sora said. No one said anything.

"Well, let's go see Cloud and Aerith, see how they've been!" Konatsu said.

"Wait...you mean Cloud Strife?" Ade said.

"Yeah, you know him?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, I might. Let's go!" Ade said, and the eight friends left in search of Cloud and Aerith.

**Toshi Ama: Yeah, yeah, another short chapter, but the next chapters may be longer, depends on the mood. But it gets so much better! Love to:**

**Kiyone-Chen071**

**Beeria**

**Broken Plushie**

**A Serious Joke**

**RedXIIIlover**

**Stephano Hungary**

**aannndd any one else I forgot who loves me! I think...at least I hope they love me!**


	4. Conflict, Ooh

**Toshi Ama: I own a copy of KH and KH2, but I do not own them. Only in my dreams do I...but I own Konatsu and Ade soo...**

The group landed and got off the ship. Ade ran out in front and up a hill.

"Hey, thats not- oh wait. That is the way to Cloud's house." Sora said. They all followed Ade. She pushed the door open and turned. Cloud was in the kitchen. She outstretched her arms and ran to him, hugging his waist as everyone else walked in.

"CLOUDYKINS! It's been a while, how are you!" She said. He sighed.

"Who let her in?" He asked. Then Aerith walked in, she was holding a bag of groceries. Aerith set them down and saw Ade.

"ADE!" She yelled, hugging her and Cloud. Then she turned. Sora's jaw dropped.

"Man, is everyone around here pregnant?" He said, looking at Aerith's stomach. She laughed.

"Umm, how do you know Aerith and Cloud Ade?" Kairi asked.

"I am Adeline Gainsbourough, full blood wicken, sister of Aerith, and swarn protecter of Patrick, wait a seccond, where is the little guy anyways?" She asked. Right on que, a little boy with spikey hair like Cloud's and brown hair. He was wearing a white shirt and blue overalls. He ran to Ade and hugged her. She scooped the little boy up and craddled him. He laughed.

"Umm, who is this?" Reiko asked.

"This is my son, Patrick!" Aerith said. Sora fainted. Kairi laughed.

"Well, okay, so let me get this straight: Ade is your sister, and you have a son named Patrick, and are expecting a girl?" Kairi said.

"Yeah. Nice guess." Cloud said.

"So, how come we never saw Ade here before?" Reiko asked.

"I live in Port Royal, working for Jack Sparrow." Ade said.

"What are you going to name the baby?" Suki asked.

Her name is going to be Skylar Nichole Strife." Aerith said.

"No, honey, we were going to name her Cloud Nichole Strife." Cloud said. Aerith looked at him.

"Oh, no. We decided a long time ago that our DAUGHTER isn't going to be named CLOUD!" Aerith screamed at him. Konatsu laughed.

"Well, not to intrude, we are going to leave!" Riku said, and they all walked out the door. Ade skipped in front of the group and began to hum a song by Panic at the Disco (Time to Dance, awesome song, listen to it!). Riku smiled. This spunky girl reminded him of Reiko. He frowned.

FLASHBACK

"Riku. I'm going with them." Reiko said.

"But, why?" Riku asked, extremly confused.

"It's hard to explain, but I can't stay here." she said. Reiko kissed him on the cheek, and walked off the ship. Riku watched as the only girl he ever loved dissapeared around the corner.

END

Then he came back to reality. He had fallen behind and everyone was ahead, except Ade, who was walking beside him.

"So, how are things in La-La-Land Riku?" She asked.

""Fine, I was just thinking of how cute you look when you skip." He said, then he winked.

"You are wasting your flatery, for my heart is spoken for." She said, placing a hand on her heart and fluttering her eyes.

"Yeah, by Kazu, the abusive-drunk boyfriend." He said. Ade stopped.

"Don't you EVER talk about him like that! Even though he might be a drunk abusive boyfriend, he is a great guy deep down, and if you EVER say that again, you will never talk again, got it?" She said. Then she started walking. Riku caught up with her.

"I'm sorry. It's just, no one should have to deal with that." He said. They walked past the group. Sora and Kairi were staring at them, and then walked along with Suki and Axel. Reiko just stood there, staring. Konatsu laughed. They started walking.

"Whats so funny?" She asked.

"You still like Riku. I can tell by the way you were staring at him." Konatsu said.

"So what if I do?" She said.

"Why did you leave him." Konatsu said.

"Because." She said, then she brought him in close and whispered.

"I am afraid to love him. I loved Sutzu like no one will ever know, and then he left me. I just couldn't bare it if Riku did that to me too." Reiko said. Konatsu hugged her.

"It's okay." He said, and they walked.

"Besides, if I did leave Kazu i'm afraid there is another." Ade said.

"Oh my gosh you have to tell me girlfriend!" Riku said, acting like a girl.

"Okay, put you have to pinky promise not to tell." Ade said, holding up her pinky. Riku took it and smiled.

"Promise." He said.

"Okay, I like Konatsu, I mean look at him, he is so-"

"Just like me. Haha, he is my nobody." Riku said.

"Huh? A Nobody?" Ade asked.

"You know, when you turn into a heartless, the empty shell left behind turns into a nobody..." Riku said.

"Oh yeah. So you mean if you have ever been turned into a heartless, then there is a nobody too?" Ade said. He nodded.

"Oh god now I know what he was talking about." Ade said. She took out a silver kings crest. She turned to Riku.

"Meet me at the King's castle, and hurry!" She said, then she pushed a button and was gone. Sora ran up to Riku.

"What the heck just happend!" He said. Riku took his hand and ran to the ship.

"Hurry, we gotta go to the castle, now!" Riku said, and they all boarded the ship.

**Though it doesn't make since until the next chapter, I LOVE YOU JOSH! Thanks so much for the name! Mwahaha now my evil plan can continue! Thank you Josh, aka A Serious Joke.**


	5. The Truth Unfolds

**Toshi Ama: I own nothing but own everything to Josh... I love you!**

Chapter 5- The Truth Unfolds

Ade fell onto a stone floor. She stood up. Ade was in the hall of the King's Castle. She turned down the corner and into the Throne Room. Mickey was sitting in his chair. Ade ran to him.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Ade yelled at him. He blinked.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" He asked. Then the door opened. Suki, Axel, Sora, Kairi, Reiko, Konatsu and Riku walked in.

"Whats going on Ade?" Konatsu asked.

"You tell them!" Ade screamed at Mickey.

"I am lost." Riku said.

"Me too...Ade what are you talking about?" Mickey asked.

"Remember? It was three years ago at Port Royal!" Ade said.

"Oh yeah." Mickey said. He closed his eyes.

FLASHBACK

The King was surrounded by twenty heartless. One attacked him from behind and he fell over. His heart rose to the sky and the heartless dissappeared. Ade, who had rounded the corner, saw what happend and ran to the king. She put her hands on his chest and they glowed red. Her eyes did too, and then the king breathed. He looked at Ade and smiled.

"Thanks. I am Mickey, who are you?"

END

"After that he told me he had to leave, that everything was okay though. He lied, you left because you have a nobody out there don't you? Don't you?" Ade screamed at him some more.

"Yes, and I am sorry Ade. I didn't want you to worry." Mickey said. Ade turned.

"Mickey, I forgive you, but it will take some time to get over the fact that you lied to me." Ade said, and she walked next to Konatsu. Sora approached the King.

"Your majesty, does that mean you have a nobody out there?" Sora asked. He nodded.

"His name is Mortimore. He looks like me, but he had red eyes and is wearing black. He told me that his goal was to get the Orginazation back, and then he laughed. Marluxia was behind him, apparently, he now works for Mortimore. He was in Halloween Town the last I saw him, and then he said he would go to Agrabah. Contact me when you have found him okay?" Mickey said. Sora nodded.

"Will do. Bye." Riku said. All the group told Mickey bye and Ade stopped. She slightly waved and left. Mickey sighed.

"Good bye, Ade." He said.

Ade walked into the Gummi Ship and into the kitchen. She set her head in her hands and sighed. A tear slid down her cheek. Konatsu sat next to her. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. It's okay. I have lived with Mickey for six years and there are things he still hasn't told me. It eill be okay." Konatsu said.

"Mickey told me everything was fine. But he lied. And I forgive him and all, but I am still mad that he lied to me." Ade said.

"So, tell me. Who all is dating in here?" Ade said, changing the subject.

"Well, Sora and Kairi are going steady, Suki and Axel are married, no surprise there, and me, Reiko, and Riku are single. But you have a boyfriend." He said, then he sighed.

"What, is someone jealous?" Ade laughed. Konatsu blushed like crazy.

"N-No! Of course not!" He said. Ade smiled.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to have a phone in here would ya?" Ade asked. Konatsu pointed to a phone on the wall. Ade walked to the phone and dialed a number.

"Hi is Kazu there. Okay... Hey. Whats up...oh, well we need to talk...NO! ...I...but I didn't!...Please don't tell her!...but I didn't do it, you did and...I know! Hang on." Ade said, then she turned to Konatsu.

"Can I have a minute?" Ade said. He nodded and walked out the door. Ade put the phone to her ear.

"Kazu Kurusawa you know damn well that I wouldn't do such a thing. Besides, you did it! And made me help!...But...NO! Not Cloud! Okay, okay...I love you too." Ade said. She hung up the phone and sat down and put her head in her hands.

Konatsu took his ear off the door.

"What could he have forced her to do that would make her this freaked..." He said to himself.

"Huh?" Riku said, walkind up next to him.

"Oh...uh nothing. Nothing!" Konatsu said. Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh. Is it about Ade. Dude, I know you like her." Riku said.

"Yeah, well she called Kazu and she said "I never did that, you forced me." I wonder what that meant?" Konatsu said.

"Well, okay." Riku said.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." Konatsu said.

"You two play nice." Riku said, and he walked into his room. Konatsu opened the kitchen door. Ade was strumming her fingers on the table.

"I know you heard what I said." Ade said.

"Umm. Okay..." Konatsu said.

"I also heard you talking to Riku." Ade said.

"Umm, how much did you hear?"

**Toshi Ama: Dun dun dun! Ooh! I love to leave you hanging! Well, tune in for the next chapter coming soon!**


	6. This is Halloween, with Drama!

**Toshi Ama owns nothing but her joy of torturing people, and owes alot to Josh and Lauren! (Kiyone-Chen071 and A Serious Joke). Yay! On to the parody!**

**Chapter 6- This is Halloween, with drama!**

"I only heard enough. Still, I bet your wondering what Kazu did." Ade said. Konatsu gulped.

"Uh, yeah. Kond of." He said.

"Well. I can't tell you. Or anyone. It's not something that I can tell. He threatned to tell my mom, who would tell Cloud, who would kill me being the over protective guy that he is." Ade said. She sighed.

"Oh well that sucks." Konatsu said.

"You don't know the half of it." She said.

"Well, if your so...sad, why do you seem all cheery?" He asked.

"It helps hide the pain." Ade said, and she walked out. Konatsu frowned. _Wow, I feel awful for her. I wonder if she heard Riku telling me that he knows that I like her. Hmm, well. She didn't show it._ Konatsu thought. He stood up and walked out the door. He looked in the first room, and Suki and Axel were rubbing her stomach and talking, in the next room Sora and Kairi were holding hands and laughing, the next room, Riku was staring at the ceiling, Reiko was meditating in the next room, and when Konatsu passed Ade's room she called him.

"How'd you know I was there- oh yeah nevermind." Konatsu said. He sat on her bed next to her.

"So, whats the deal between Riku and Reiko, they seem...I dunno, tense between each other." Ade said.

"Well, six years ago, they were like Kairi and Sora, but then Reiko left him." Konatsu said.

"Oh." Ade said.

"But, I know for a fact that Reiko still likes Riku." Konatsu said.

"I see. So, how about you. Do you like anyone?" Ade asked, smiling.

"Maybe...but I wouldn't go telling you." Konatsu said.

"Well, I'm gonna go to sleep. Good night Konatsu." Ade said, rolling on her side. He stood up.

"Good night Ade." Konatsu said. He walked out the door and into his room to sleep.

The Next Day...

They landed. (Okay, here we go, I am taking the time to describe what they all looke like:

Sora: Normal KH Halloween outfit

Kairi: Dead Bride

Ade: A witch (leather outfit for the witch baby Whoo Hoo!)

Reiko: Vampiress (ooh blood sucking Reiko...scary)

Riku: Werewolf (hahah think of that...hahhaha ok im calm)

Konatsu: Frankenstein (weee Konatsu has purple hair, purple haired Frankenstein haha...)

Axel: A Zombie (haha a red haired zombie...hahaha)

Suki: Herself..(you'll find out why later...) )

They all got off the ship. Sora spotted the back of Jack. He ran to him.

"Jac-a-ack! What happend to you!" Sora said as Jack turned. He was dressed as Cupid.

"Oh Sora you will never believe this! I went into the heart shaped door and I was in this magical land of love so I thought, why not make Halloween Valeytime themed!" Jack said, and he walked into the town.

"Valeytime? Oh Valentine!" Kairi said. The group followed Jack into the town. (okay, just pretend there is a huge fair in the town). The town's fair was decorated pink and red (but mostly red, blood red...) and there were hearts everywhrere. Sally was putting up a banner when she saw them.

"Oh! Sora!" She said and ran to him.

"Hi Sally. Whats going on here?" Sora asked.

"Jack met Cupid and made a Valentine Festival. You all are welcome to come, but it's couples only, Jack's rules." Sally said, and she left to find Jack. Axel sighed.

"I wonder why Suki didn't get a costume." Sora said, then Suki turned.

"Are you talking about me?" Suki said, angerly. Sora shook his head. Suki smiled.

"Good! Axel, let's go!" Suki said, grabbing his arm. While walking he turned his head.

"See why she didn't get a costume!" He said. Sora laughed. Kairi took his hand and they went into the festival. Konatsu, Reiko, Riku, and Ade looked at each other. Ade ran to Riku.

"I'll go with you Riku!" She said, pulling him into the festival. Konatsu sighed and he and Reiko walked in.

* * *

"Ade, wait! Why did you pick me when-"

"Because, I knew you and Reiko have a tense past so I took the liberty of going with you!" Ade said.

"Well I don't care for her anymore. Wait, did she say something?" Riku asked, excited.

"No, Konatsu did. And if you don't still like her, why haven't you had another girlfriend in five years hmm?" Ade asked.

"Small island, not alot of girls." Riku said.

"Uh huh, sure." Ade said.

"Why do you care so much?" Riku asked.

"Because you are my friend and it's my job to care!" Ade said. They got onto the Fireball (wee that is a fun rollercoaster!)

* * *

"Suki you okay?" Axel asked.

"Yup! I'm having fun! The last public event we went to was the Stuggle match two years ago." Suki said.

"Oh yeah, and Hayner won. That was funny." Axel said. Suki and Axel laughed and went toward the Ferris Wheel.

* * *

"I wonder if Riku and Reiko went together?" Sora asked Kairi as they got off the tilt-a-whirl.

"I don't know. Do think think Konatsu likes Ade? They are a cute couple." Kairi asked.

"I dunno." Sora said, then he spotted Suki and Axel. Sora took Kairi and they ran to them.

"Hey! Can we ride with you guys?" Sora asked. The four got on the Ferris Wheel and got to the top. Kairi sqealed.

"Oh my gosh! Riku and Ade are _hugging_!" Kairi exclaimed. They all looked over. Sora gasped.

"And Konatsu is doing the lean! Oh no!" Sora said. Axel gasped.

"The lean?" Suki and Kairi said at the same time.

"You know, when a guy is against the wall, he leans in close to the girl because he likes her." Axel said.

"Well what did we miss? I thought Reiko and Riku were going to get back together." Sora said.

"I don't know, but wait! Ade has a boyfriend!" Kairi said.

"Is she cheating?" Suki said.

"Umm, I don't know." Sora said, and they watched them from above.

* * *

"Thanks Riku, I know I can trust you." Ade said, letting go of Riku.

"Welcome. Now answer me this. What did Kazu make you do?" He asked. Ade got quiet.

"I can't tell you." She said.

"Ade please! It's okay you can trust me!" Riku said.

"But you would never look at me the same again." Ade said. She started to cry and turned around. Ade bumped into someone. She looked up. It was Konatsu. She hugged him and cried. He looked at Riku.

"Whats up with her?" He mouthed. Riku shrugged. Reiko walked up and stood next to Riku.

"Whats going on?" She asked

"Oh nothing, Ade hates me and Konatsu is happy because- oh wait I can't tell you." Riku said.

"Okay, well let's go find the lovebirds." Reiko said. The four walked and saw Sora's big head. They ran to him.

"Hey, yall ready to go?" Riku asked. They all nodded. Ade took out her kings crest.

"See ya there." She said, and pushed the button and was gone. They all jumped and ran to the ship. Ade was standing in front of the ship. They all walked up.

"Well finally." She said.

"How did you get here so fast?" Sora asked.

"This was given to me by Mickey, if you know where your going just think of the place and push the button and there you are!" Ade said, holding out the King's Crest.

"Okay, well let's go to Agrabah, Mortimore is waiting!" Sora said. They all walked on the ship. Ade sighed.

"I hate you Kazu."


	7. The Hangover

**Toshi Ama: Mwahahah I shall now continue my wonderful story!**

**Sora: Yeah! The one that makes everyone hate each other!**

**Toshi Ama: ... You read the script...**

**Sora: ...maybe...WHY DO YOU DO THAT TO ADE!**

**Ade: Huh? Do what to me?**

**Toshi Ama: Nothing, Sora...can I talk to you in this closet?**

**Sora: Sure! (we go in closet, lots of ruckus, bang!)**

**Toshi Ama: Okay, well, I own nothing, yadda yadda, PARODY!**

**Chapter 7- The Hangover**

Sora woke up and yawned. He looked over at Kairi. She was still asleep. He stood up and went into the control room. The would be landing soon. He loked at the time. It was three in the morning. He decided to stay up and turned on the cd player.

"Well she's not bleeding on the ballroom floor, just for the attention, cuz' that's just riddiculous...ly odd. Well she sure is gonna get it heres the setting fashion-" And then the music stopped. He looked over. Ade had her arms crossed and was tapping her toes.

"That is loud." She said.

"No it's not. The volume isn't even on one!" Sora said.

"Well, being a wicken I have keen senses in hearing and touch. And Axel's snoring woke me up, then I heard Panic! At the disco and wanted to listen and see who else liked them and lo and behold I find you." Ade said.

"Ha, well, I am going to listen to it alllll night! And sing!" Sora said.

"Oh god now I am leaving. And also cuz I'm thirsty." Ade said, and she walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and looked around. There was a bottle that said "Suki's Mix". Ade opened it and sniffed it. She poured a glass and drank it. It tasted bitter and nasty, but she gulped it down. Ade closed her eyes and opened them. The room was spinning. She saw a purple blob coming toward her.

"Abbey are you driving?" The blob asked.

"Nope! hiccup I don't even have a car!" She said, then she fell to the floor and passed out.

Sora opened the kitchen. Ade was stumbling around. She had an empty glass. He looked at her.

"Ade have you been drinking Suki's marigiritas?" Sora asked.

"NO! I don't even have a car!" She said, then she passed out. Sora picked her up and carryed her to her room. He looked at her clock. It was 6:00. People should be waking up. He looked at Ade. She opened her eyes.

"SORA! Your so cute! hiccup gimme a KISS" She said, pulling him down and kissing him. He heard a gasp and turned. Kairi was in the door.

"NO! Kairi it's not what it looks like!" Sora said.

"Oh yeah right your not kissing Ade!" Kairi said and she ran out. Sora sighed an angry sigh and looked at Ade.

"Why Ade?" He said.

"I'm dru--BLAH!" And Ade threw up. She looked at Sora.

"I feel better." She said, then she layed down and slept. Sora walked into the hall. Suki and Kairi were against the wall talking. Sora slowly walked up. Suki turned.

"Oh no buster! You ain't talking to this girl! Me, Reiko, her, and Axel all are mad at you son!" Suki snapped at him.

"Why do I hate him?" Axel said, rounding the corner with an apple in his hand. Suki took his hand and he dropped the apple.

"Because you love me and are on my side!" She said, and they walked into the kitchen. Kairi looked at the ground as Sora walked up.

"H-hey Kairi. Look, I didn't mean to kiss her." Sora said.

"Oh, yeah. So did you fall and her lips break your fall?" Kairi asked.

"No. Ade is drunk off of Suki's margiritas and pulled me down and kissed me." Sora said.

"Really? You didn't cheat?" Kairi said.

"No Kai! I would never do that!" Sora said. He took her hand and they walked into the kitchen. Riku, Reiko, Axel, and Suki all stared at them. Riku turned to Suki.

"I thought you said they hated each other?" He asked.

"NO! He never cheated on me! Ade was drunk!" Kairi exclaimed happily.

"Off my margiritas. Oh Axel hold me earrings shes going down!" Suki said. She walked out the door. Axel took her hands.

"No baby, it's okay. I swear you were black in a past life." He sighed.

"I am CUBAN thank you!" Suki said, and they went into their room. Konatsu walked in the kitchen.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" He asked. Riku explained and he walked out the door.

"Where is he going?" Sora asked.

"Sora, go get Axel and meet me at Ade's room." Riku said. The three boys walked to the door. Konatsu was already inside.

"Hey Ade." He said.

"Oh hi Kon...Kontact...umm...Komquat..." She said.

"Konatsu." Konatsu said.

"YEAH! Thats your name! How ya doing?" She said.

"Umm. Okay..." He said, Ade looked at Axel.

"AH! His hair is on fire! Someone put it out he's gonna die" Ade said. Riku and Sora burst out laughing and Axel looked steamed.

"Can I talk to Ade alone." Konatsu said. Axel dragged the laughing boys out and shut the door.

"Ade, can you tell me what Kazu did?" He said. Ade looked at him.

"Now I may be drunk, but I ain't gonna tell YOU what he did!" Ade said.

"Okay. Bye Ade." Konatsu said, and he walked out the door.

"Bye Coconut!" She said. Konatsu shut the door and turned. Axel, Sora, and Riku had their arms crossed and were looking at him.

"Well Well Well." Axel said.

"What was that about?" Sora asked.

"Hmmm?" Riku said. Konatsu smiled.

"Hey Axel, you don't look so good. It might be that fire on your head, you should get that checked out." Konatsu said. Riku and Sora burst out laughing and rolled on the floor. Axel walked past them and into the kitchen. Suki greeted him.

"Hey honey. We need to talk." She said, then Suki dragged him into the bedroom.

"Okay, Axel, I am three days away from being nine months pregnant. I am not going into Agrabah. Mortimore might hurt me and the baby. I will stay on the ship until things settle down." Suki said.

"Suki please come into Agrabah! It's such a beautiful city! And when we find Mortimore I will stay by you and protect you." Axel said.

"You'd do that for me?" Suki said.

" I love you, got it memorized. I would do anything for ya." He said.

"Kairi, I love you!" Sora said, and they began to make out. Konatsu sighed.

"Get a room please!" he said, and the two left the kitchen.

"Reiko can I ask you a question?" Riku asked, the three still in the kitchen.

"Sure." She said.

"Why did you leave?"

Toshi Ama: HAHAHAH SUSPENSE! The essence that makes my story seem interesting! HAHAH now you must wait! For I have to type more before you can read more!


	8. What Kazu Did

**Chapter 8- What Kazu did**

**Toshi Ama: And I know you all are DIEING to know what horrible-shut up! awful- I mean it! thing he did! THATS IT!**

**Josh: I KNOW I KNOW! (Toshi takes Sora's huge shoe and clunks him in the head)**

**Josh: I still...know...**

**Toshi Ama: Now that thats taken care off, here we go! (mario theme song plays!) ****Disclaimer, do your thing honey!**

**Disclaimer: Toshi Ama owns nothing.**

**Toshi Ama: Good! Now here is a basket of lollypops!**

**Disclaimer: What flavor**

**Toshi Ama: GRAPE!**

**Disclaimer: . (skips away. Btw my disclaimer dude lookes like Barret, without the gun on his arm)**

Reiko turned to Konatsu. He stood up.

"Fine! I know when I'm unwanted..." He said, and walked out the kitchen. Reiko turned back to Riku.

"Riku, the reason I left you is-"

"Is it because you never loved me?"

"NO! Riu I loved you, it's just I can't love you!" Reiko said.

"B-but why?"

'Why can't you understand that? I never thought I would love ever again after Sutzu died. He was my best friend. Then you came. You were perfect. But I was so afraid that you too would leave like Kazu. I couldn't bare to see that. I-I just can't love you." Reiko said, a tear ran down her cheek.

"Well...I guess it's over...but I do want you to know one thing, I still love you, even if you don't love me back." Riku said, and he walked out the kitchen. Reiko stood up and went to find Suki. She had just blown it with Riku. Deep down, Reiko still liked Riku, but was afraid. She opened Suki's door. She was sitting on her bed. Reiko sat down.

"Hey Suk, umm, can I talk to you about-"

"Riku. You still like him and you want to get back with him but he thinks you don't like him anymore and you still do. Now your going to ask me how I knew. sigh Reiko I have known you to long, I know what goes on with you, and now you are going to ask what to do, talk to him. Tell him what you really feel. And I know, I am the best, now tell Axel to come in." Suki said. Reiko walked out as Axel walked in. Suki popped up.

"AXEL FOR THE THOUSANTH TIME WE ARE NOT NAMING OUR CHILD AXEL JR OR AXELITA!" Suki said. Reiko snickered and shut their door. Reiko laughed and walked down the hall. She walked into Riku's room. He wasn't in there. Reiko sighed.

FLASHBACK

" I thought you knew..."

" Well, I didn't... and I also didn't know that you liked me" he said. Reiko smiled.

" Well, I like you too" he said. The two smiled and then held hands and went back to the group.

ANOTHER FLASHBACK

"But I'm not dead. See?" Riku said, putting ahand on her. She shudderd. After a minute, Reiko realized that this "figment of her mind" would not go away. She looked up.

"R-Riku?" she stuttered. Riku smiled at her.

END OF BOTH FLASHBACKS

"Umm, Reiko?" Reiko heard. She shook her head and looked. Riku had just walked in the door.

"Oh! I was looking for you. I wanted to tell you something." Reiko said.

"Okay." He said, and sat next to her.

"Umm, Riku. In the kitchen, you said you still loved me even thiugh I didn't love you back." Reiko said. Riku nodded sadly.

"Well, the truth is I do love you back. It's just, I'm afraid. I have spent the last five years trying to forget about you only to realize that I can't! Riku, I do love you." Reiko said. Riku stood up.

"I can't. Reiko you crushed me, I just...can't." Riku said, and he walked out the door. A tear slid down Reiko's face as she walked out the door. She ran into Konatsu.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, well no. Physically, okay. But inside, i'm dead." Reiko said.

"...Riku?"

"Oh, well. I will talk to him after I check on Ade." Konatsu said. She nodded and went into her room. Konatsu walked down the hall and knocked.

"Come in Konatsu." Ade said. He opened the door and walked in.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"...okay I guess." Ade said.

"Talk to Kazu lately."

"Please, I could care less for that piece of-"

"ADE!"

"I was gonna say dirt."

"Uh huh."

"I was."

"So tell me, what-"

"Sorry, but uh, Riku, come on in." Ade said. The door opened and Riku walked in.

"How did you know I was there?"

"Hangover, keen senses. Yeah, I could hear you." Ade said.

"Well, can I steal Konatsu?" He said. Ade nodded.

"Bye guys." She said. Konatsu and Riku walked out into the hall.

"Has Reiko talked to you?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact she did. What happen?" Konatsu asked.

"sigh I kinda told her I didn't love her, which isn't true! I do, i'm just...still hurt." Riku said.

"So, why don't you tell her?" Konatsu suggested.

"Just tell her!" Ade said, standing up and walking into the hall.

"She probably hates me." Riku said.

"I could never hate you Riku." Came Reiko as she walked next to him. He jumped.

"How much did you hear?" He said.

"Enough, and I understand. Your just not ready, I'll be waiting for you, okay?" Reiko said, and she walked into the kitchen.

"Okay, Ade thats our que to leave." Konatsu said. He took her hand and ran to the kitchen door.

"Ade, I have to tell you something." Konatsu said.

"Umm, what?" Ade asked, afraid of the answer.

"Ade, I like you, alot." Konatsu said. A tear went down her cheek.

"I like you too, but Kazu."

"Kazu can just rot in hell." Konatsu said.

"Konatsu!" Ade said.

"Still, what could he have done that was so bad?" Konatsu asked.

"Oh it's the worst thing anyone could ever do!" Ade sobbed, tears streaming down her face.

"What? Ade tell me!" Konatsu pleaded.

"H-he made me help him murder Sutzu."

**Toshi Ama: WAAHAHAHAHAH more suspense! I am thinking about changing my penname to like, umm, Mrs.StumpStrife, or maybe The Girl Next Door. I dunno, but which ever one I pick, I will still but Toshi Ama in my storys and disclaimers and profile and what not.**


	9. Reiko's Fury

**Toshi Ama: Josh...you brought me nightmares -cringes at memory of Luxord- Well, heres the parody!**

**I own nothing!**

Chapter 11- The Fury of Reiko

(A/N The Fury of Reiko it is, savvy?)

Konatsu's face went pale.

"Wh-what?" Konatsu said in disbelief.

"H-he made me!" Ade cried. She closed her eyes as the memorys came flooding back.

FLASHBACK

Ade opened up the Kurusawa's front door. Kazu and Sutzu were yelling at each other. Ade sighed. This was normal for them. She sat on their couch and waited for it to die down like it normally did. Kazu sighed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun. He walked up to Sutzu, who had thrown his hands in the air and was backing up. He stuck the gun in Sutzu's mouth and cocked it. Ade jumped up and tugged his arm.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE KAZU HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Ade screamed. He threw her off his arm.

"I am sick of you Sutzu Kurusawa, and now you will die." He said. Ade shut her eyes. BANG. She heard splatters and then she heard a body fall. She cried and opened her eyes. There was blood everywhere. Sutzu's body was on the floor. She sobbed. Kazu ran to her. He picked her up and stared at her.

"Look at me. You can't tell anyone about this!" Kazu said.

"NO! YOU JUST MURDERED YOUR BROTHER!" Ade wailed. Kazu squeezed tighter around her arms.

"You will not tell and you will help me cover it up." Kazu said. She cried and he threw her on the couch.

"We'll make it look like a suicide." Kazu said. He wiped his fingerprints off the his shirt and placed the gun in Sutzu's hand. He turned. Ade had run out the door. He called after her.

"YOU TELL AND YOUR LIFE WILL BE HELL!" He screamed. Ade ran into her room and cried.

END

Konatsu looked sick. He stared at her.

"You have to tell Reiko." He said. Ade wailed.

"No! I could never tell Reiko, she would kill me!" Ade cried. She clunked her head on the table and sighed.

"Okay guys you can come in." She said. Sora, Kairi, Suki, Axel, Riku, and Reiko walked in.

"Umm, whats going on? We could hear her all over the ship!" Sora said. Ade sighed.

"I think Ade should tell you that." Konatsu said. Ade stood up. She looked up at everyone.

"Umm, well." And Ade explains what happend. Everyone looked at Reiko. All the color had left her face. She walked to Ade.

"I-is that true?" She said. Ade nodded. Reiko lashed at her.

"BITCH! YOU LET HIM DIE! YOU LET HIM DIE!" She screames, punching Ade in the face. Riku and Axel grabbed Reiko. They pulled her out. Ade cried and fell to the ground. Konatsu helped her up and sat her on a chair. She felt her eye. It was bruised. She waved her blue glowing hand over it and sighed. She cried more. Konatsu hugged her and they sat there. Kairi and Sora walked out to go talk to Reiko. Konatsu let go of Ade. She stood up and went to the phone.

"Hello? Kazu? Yeah, it's Ade. Yeah, we are through, and guess what? I told. Yeah, now you can't tell me what to do! Uh huh! Bye!" Ade said. She hung up the phone. Konatsu wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. She smiled.

Sora and Kairi opened Reiko's door. Suki and Axel were patting her back as she cried in a pillow. Kairi sat on the end of the bed.

"Reiko...are you okay?" Kairi asked. She sat up.

"Okay? OKAY! THAT BITCH JUST ADMITTED TO WATCHING HER SLUTTY BOYFRIEND MURDER MY BEST FRIEND! It is far from okay!" Reiko said.

"But, Reiko. She didn't do it! Kazu did! And she is going to tell the courts and-"

"I don't give a shit. I forgive that, but I will never stop hating her." Reiko said. She laid back down and cried. Suki and Axel walked out with Kairi and Sora. They walked into the kitchen. Konatsu had a tear on his face. No Ade.

"Where is Ade?" Sora asked.

"I don't know."


	10. Where Ade Went

**MWAHAHA ENJOY THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER! yay! I own nothing but Adeline Marie Gainsborough and Konatsu Ryoko Hakunimo. Oh wait, I also own Suki, though she is a real person, it's a long story, but I own 75 of her, and she owns the rest. MWAHAHA I love you Suki!**

**Chapter 12- Where Ade Went**

"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" Sora yelled.

FLASHBACK

Ade kissed Konatsu's cheek, and pulled out her King Crest.

"I'll be back, I promise." Ade said. She pushed the button and was gone.

END

"Oh. Well, where could she have gone?" Sora asked.

"Kazu." Konatsu replyed.

Ade turned the corner and kicked open the door. Kazu jumped up but she kicked him back on the couch with her heal.

"Sit." She barked. He gulped.

"Now I have kept your secret for too damn long. It's over. The court is Monday and you will lose." Ade said. He smirked.

"Oh Ade, your life is going to be HELL!" He spat.

"There is nothing you can do that I can't heal." Ade laughed.

"Oh, but there is!" He said. Then Kazu smacked her. She flew across the room and fell. She looked up. Kazu jumped on top of her. He took off belt and tied her hands together. He then picked her up. She screamed. He smacked her and she shut up. Ade cried as he threw her on his bed. He took a sock off the tabe and shoved it in her mouth. He then started to pull down her pants. She cried and tears streamed down her face. Kazu took off his pants and slid down his boxers. He grabbed Ade's head.

"Look at me! I want you to look at me!" He barked. She stared at his eyes. They were green with hate. She winced as she felt her panties being pulled down. Ade felt a sharp, excruciating pain as he entered her, breaking through her virgin shield.

"Damn you," she growled as he went deeper in one long stroke. He grinned wickedly as he pinned her wrists to either side of her head. She cried out in pain as he began to move inside of her. He then exploded. Ade cried hard. He smirked. He pulled out and clothed himself. He then untied Ade. He threw her out his door.

"Heal that bitch." He said. Ade spit out the sock and cried. All she could think about was Konatsu. She cried and stumbled to the door of the last place she expected, Aeriths. She opened the door and cried. Ade was only in her shirt and her underwear. Cloud jumped up from playing with Patrick. He hugged her.

"Whats wrong." He asked. She hugged him and cried. Aerith walked in. She gasped.

"Ade! What happend!" She said. Ade let go of Cloud.

"..." She was to embarresed to tell her.

"Did that fucker Kazu do this? Oh man is he going to die!" Cloud said.

"But, why?" Aerith asked.

"Well, so long ago, he murdered his brother. I kept the secret, and now I told. He raped me because I told, and the trial is Monday." Ade said. Then she fell over. Cloud picked her up and layed her on the couch. He looked at Aerith. She had Patrick by the hand and was cradling new-baby Skylar. She sighed.

"Let's call your mother-in-law Cloud." Aerith said, and she took the kids to her room.

Ade woke up. She stretched and looked around. _Oh yeah, I am at Aeriths. Man, what time is it? I hope I didn't sleep all day!_ She thought. Then she remembered what happend yesterday, and then Konatsu. She cried again. Ade stood up and walked into the kitchen. Aerith, Cloud, and the kids were eating.

"ADE!" Patrick screamed. He stood up and ran to her, hugging her legs. She smiled and patted his head.

"Hey little guy." She said. Ade sat.

"Sleep well?" Cloud smirked.

"Uh huh, why?" She asked, shoving a waffle in her mouth.

"It's monday." Aerith said, spooning an orange piece in Skylars mouth.

"WHAT!" Ade screamed, choking on waffle.

"Don't worry, the trial's in an hour." Cloud said, then he took Patrick and went to his room. Aerith smiled.

"So, umm, are we invited to the trial?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah, but I gotta get ready, meet you there?" She said, Aerith nodded. Ade walked out the door and into the town.

Later...

"By the power vested in me, we find the defendant Kazu Kurusawa, guilty of third degree murder and rape. I sentence him to life." The judge said. Ade jumped up and ran to Cloud and Aerith. She hugged them. Ade turned. As the cops arrested Kazu, he smiled.

"I'll get you back!" He yelled, and then was gone. Ade sighed.

"Well, I gotta go." Ade said, Cloud grabbed her arm.

"Are you going to tell them?" He asked. A tear slid down her cheek and she turned away.

"No." She said coldly.

"But what if you are pregnant?" Aerith asked.

"How could you even THINK something like that. I'm out. Bye Patrick." She said, then pushed the button in her pocket. Cloud and Aerith looked at each other and sighed.

Ade landed on her bed in the Gummi Ship. She sighed and rolled over. She cried herself to sleep.

The Next Day...

Ade woke up. She walked into the kitchen. Sora, Riku, Reiko and Konatsu were there. Konatsu smiled, but she didn't smile back.

"Ade, my incredibly keen knowledge of the womans mind tells me that something is troubling you." Riku said, uncrossing his arms and walking to her. He put his arm around her. She grabbed it and twisted it behind his back.

"Don't EVER touch me again!" She yelled. Ade let go and crossed her arms. She sat on the chair and huddled in a ball with her head down. Konatsu walked over to her while Riku ran to Reiko and put his head in her chest. They walked out. Sora followed.

"Ade...whats wrong? And where did you go?" Konatsu asked, pulling up and chair and sitiing. Not looking up, she cried.

"I went home, to try against Kazu. I won, but h-he..." Ade cried harder. Konatsu put a hand on her shoulder. She cringed and cried. She looked up, mascera running down her face.

"H-he r-r-r-raped me." She said. Those words stung into Konatsu. He turned white.

"What? No, that couldn't happen. H-he, no! It's not true!" He said in disbelief.

"But it is!" Ade cried. Konatsu leaned over and hugged her. She threw her hands around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Is this going to change things?" Ade asked, still hugging.

"I don't know." Konatsu said. He kissed her and let go.

"Do you think...I could...be...pregnant?" Ade asked.

"I don't know...no...I mean...it's possible." Konatsu said.

"Wil...that change things?" Ade asked.

"I knew it! I should have never told, I should have just been quiet." Ade said.

"No! I was thinking. It could. But I love you and we can work this out together." Konatsu said. She smiled.

"I wonder what they are talking about?" Sora asked. Him, Riku, Reiko, and Kairi were in his room. Kairi sat in his lap.

"I don't know." She said and laid her head on his chest. Riku smiled.

"Aww, are we disturbing you?" Riku asked. Reiko laughed. Riku stood up and walked out, he ushered Reiko to follow. She stood up.

"I'm ready to date again." He said. Reiko smiled and kissed him. She took his hand and led him down the hall, the nosy Sora and Kairi behind them. She opened Suki's door. She was talking to Axel.

"Hey! Suki guess what! Me-"

"And Riku are together." Suki said. She sighed.

"Yeah. I guess you could tell." Reiko blushed, then looked down. Suki laughed. She stopped. Her whole body shook. She turned to Axel and slowly started to fall.

"My...w-water...broke!" She said, shaking violently. Axel screamed like a girl. He picked her up and laid her on the bed.

"Oh my god, uh. TheroomistoocrowdedonlyAdeandReikoinhere!" Axel screamed in his state of panic. Everyone left and Reiko took Suki's hand. Ade burst in.

"Hey." She said. Axel nodded and turned to Suki.

"Why do you want me?" Ade asked, sitting next to Axel.

"If things go to the worst..." He said, she nodded.

**Toshi Ama: HAHAHA I LOVE CLIFF HANGERS! YESS! THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING! Not for me I know what happens! Yessss! A taste of what to come:**

_**"It's a girl!"**_

_**"Oh my god she stopped breathing"**_

_**"Ade! Whats happening"**_

_**"She's...dead."**_

_**"Haku's Gift." Aerith said, turning to Cloud.**_

_**"Umm, Suki we are not done here" Reiko said. "What! Twins! Oh god!"**_

**Mwahahahaha! Enjoy!**


	11. Two Deaths and A Revival

**Toshi Ama: Haha i love to make you people wait! Well, here you go! By the way, I own Konatsu, Ade, Suki, Emily, Bradley, Sutzu, and Kazu. No one else. Reiko is Laurens. Oh yeah...Kazu returns! In a later chapter...WAHAHAHA!**

Suki gave one final push and a shrill cry came. Axel grabbed the baby and wrapped it in a towel close by. He smiled.

"It's a boy." He said. Axel layed the baby on the bed and patted Suki's head. She grabbed his hand and cryed.

"Ow...OW OH GOD!" She cried. Reiko looked up at Suki.

"Umm, we're not done here." Reiko said. Suki groaned.

"What! Twins! Oh god!" Axel said. (A/N: Yadda yadda she gives birth again.)

"This one is a girl!" Reiko said, wrapping up the baby. Suki smiled.

"What are you gonna name them?" Ade asked.

"The girl will be...uh...Christalle Chanel Coco Rodriguez Cruz Nanko" Suki said.

"Wow, long name, and the boy?" Ade asked.

"Axel Jr." Axel said.

"Aw hell no! His name is going to be Bradley David Nanko." Suki said.

"Aww, Christalle and Bradley. You should call them Chris and Brad for short. That is so cute." Ade said. All of the sudden Chris started to cough. She stopped breathing. She was turning purple. Ade then glowed white, her hair blew and she put a hand on the babys heart and head. The baby coughed and breathed. Axel picked her up and held her. He heard a clunk. Ade was on the floor. He looked around. Reiko jumped up and ran to Ade.

"Ade! Ade!" Reiko said, shaking her. She felt her pulse. Suki started to cry.

"Whats going on! Are they okay!" She screamed. Reiko stood and turned to them.

"Shes...not breathing. I have to tell the others." Reiko said, she ran out. Axel sat down in a chair next to Suki.

"We can never have a normal life, huh?" He said. She nodded and took Brad from him.

Reiko burst in the kitchen crying. She was caught by Riku.

"Hey. Whats wrong? Is Suki okay?" He asked. Reiko looked at Konatsu.

"It's Ade..." She said. Konatsu ran out the door. Sora and Kairi looked at each other and followed him out. Riku hugged Reiko.

"What happend?" He asked. Reiko explained.

"Oh god. We better go in there." Riku said, taking Reiko's hand and leading her out. They entered Suki's. Konatsu had a single tear clung on his face and was holding a lifeless Ade. He looked at everyone.

"Shes...dead." He said. Konatsu stood up with Ade in his arms, and pulled out her crest.

"I need answers." Konatsu said, and he pushed the button.

Cloud was putting Patrick down for a nap while Aerith did the same with Skylar. Suddenly Konatsu appeared, and he was holding Ade. He was crying.

"Help." He said. Cloud and Aerith took him into the living room.

"What happend?" Aerith asked, examining her sister.

"She healed Suki''s baby when she stopped breathing, and died..." He said. Aerith looked at Cloud.

"Haku's Gift." Aerith said, turning to Cloud. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Please don't be mad, but uh..." She said, then she went to the wall, pulled on a book, and the wall revolved, revelaing a mini'lab. She walked to it and began to throw ingredients in the beaker in the middle of the table.

"Umm, honey...whats going on?" Cloud asked, walking up to her. Konatsu sat on the couch holding Ade.

"Haku's Gift is a potion. When a wicken puts their whole being into a heal, they die. But if said wicken should want to live, a half-blood of realation must concauqt (uh..spelling...) the potion Haku's gift, and they shall be repressed." Aerith said, as if reciting a poem. She put three drops of the liquid into a eyedropper and turned to Konatsu.

"Give her the whole dropper." She said, handing it to him.

"Umm, what will it do." He asked.

"Well, either tomorrow she will wake up, or she will be dead forever." Aerith said, then she smiled and walked off. Cloud hung his head.

"Sometimes...I wonder why I married her. Then I remember...I love her. Curse this good heart." Cloud said, then followed Aerith out. Konatsu opened Ade's mouth and placed the three drops in. He pushed the crest. Konatsu was in Suki's room.

"HEY! Whats going on!" Axel yelled.

"All I can do is wait..." He said, carrying Ade out. Axel turned to Suki.

"-sigh-. We pick the best friends, don't we?" Axel said.

"Yup. And you know it." Suki said.

**Toshi Ama: Short...I know...and CLIFFY-NESS! HAHAH! Will Ade die...or will she live! Only I know! Wahahahahahah! R&R and I shall continue it! Si mis amigos. Tu eres la dopa y tan coolio! Haha. I forgot to tell you, my name is Paco and I am spanish. SSHH! Don't tell! hahah!**


	12. Kairi said No

**Toshi Ama: -crying- I don't know what I did but I think that one of my best friends hates me...waaah. Too depressed...enjoy...**

Konatsu layed Ade on her bed. He movied a piece of hair and kissed her forehead. Konatsu turned out the light and walked out. Riku and Reiko were looking at him. He weakly smiled.

"She'll be okay tomorrow." He said, and walked past them. Riku shrugged and turned to Reiko. He kissed her forhead.

"Night." He said. She smiled and they went into separate rooms.

Morning...Cock a doodle doo...

Ade sat up. She coughed hard and looked around. She felt dizzy. She stood up and fell over. Ade stood up and wobbled to the door.

"What...happend?" She wondered.

FLASHBACK

Chris had stopped breathing. She healed her and blackness.

END

"Oh yeah...that." Ade said, she stumbled down the hall and into the kitchen. Reiko attacked her.

"OMG ADE! You scared the crap outta me! What the hell happend?" Reiko asked.

"I dunno...I thought you hated me.." Ade said, putting a hand on her head to stabalize herself.

"I realized in your dead state that you never really did anything." Reiko said. She walked to Riku and stood next to him. Ade looked next to her. Suki was coming up, and Axel had both babies. Suki squealed and hugged her.

"ADE! OMG I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Iloveyouthankyouthankyou!" She squealed.

"Ah...headache..." Ade said. Suki let go. Axel laughed.

"What she is trying to say is thanks, and we owe alot to you. Is there anything we can do to repay you?" Axel asked. Ade took Chris. She put two fingers on her forehead and glowed purple along with baby Chris. Ade took her fingers off and looked at Suki. She handed her Chris.

"Umm, you aren't gonna die again are you?" Axel asked. Ade laughed.

"I gave Chris my wicken powers." Ade said. Suki cocked an eyebrow.

"Thanks...I guess." She said.

"No prob." Ade said. She turned around. Konatsu was looking down backed against the wall, his arms crossed, with a grin on his face. Ade walked to him. She hugged him tight. He kissed the top of her head.

"I thought I lost you." He said. Ade smiled in his chest.

"Nope, I'm right here." She said. Sora walked to Ade. He tapped her shoulder. Ade let go of Konatsu. Sora whispered something in her ear. She squealed.

"Ssh! Don't tell." He said. Ade nodded and took out her crest. She handed it to Sora.

"Good luck!" Ade said. He winked and pushed the button. Kairi gasped.

"The hell was that! Where is he going!" Kairi said. Ade laughed.

"All shall reveal itself in due time my lady." Ade said, and she skipped out of the kitchen with a gawking Konatsu behind her. Riku and Reiko looked at each other. They laughed.

"Come on. I wanna talk to you." Reiko said. She drug Riku out. Kairi looked around. Even Suki and Axel weren't there. She sighed and walked out of the kitchen.

About Ten Minutes Later...

Sora came back. He looked around. No one was in the kitchen. He ran to Riku's room. He and Reiko were talking. They looked up.

"Hola Senor." Riku said as Sora sat down.

"Wheres everyone?" He asked. Riku stroked his chin.

"Well, me and Reiko are here, with you. Kairi is in her room. Suki and Axel and Brad and Chris are in their room, and Konatsu and Ade are in theirs!" Riku said. Reiko nodded. Sora stood up. He walked out. Riku looked at Reiko.

"Where were we?" He asked. She pouted.

"I think we were talking about that episode of Dr.Phil were Ansem I mean Xehanort's Heartless, was getting help for his obsession with revenge, death, and Dora the Explorer pajamas..." Reiko said. Riku laughed.

"Oh yeah." He said. (A/N: That is from the story by Riku54, READ IT! It's on my fav. stories...).

Sora looked around. He saw no one. Sora opened Kairi's door and saw her sitting on her bed. She smiled when she saw him. Kairi stood up and walked to Sora. He took her hand and led her into the kitchen. Riku and Reiko and Axel were in there. Sora smiled. Ade opened the kitchen door and saw them all. She got quiet and watched from the door. Sora got down on the floor.

"Kairi...will you marry me?" Sora asked. Tears welled up in Kairi's eyes. She pushed his hand down.

"No..." She said, and ran out the room. Ade looked at her as she ran out past her. She looked at Sora. He had stood up and sat down in a chair. Riku patted him on the back.

"I'm sorry." He said. Sora swatted his hand away. Riku looked mad, but shook it off and walked out the kitchen with Reiko. Ade walked to Sora. He looked at her. They stood there in silence for a minute.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." Ade said, and walked out. Sora stood up and walked to his room. Riku, Axel, Brad, and Konatsu were in their. Riku had told them to go in their. Sora sat on his bed.

Ade knocked on Kairi's door.

"Kairi, please open the door." Ade said. Suki, who was holding Chris, walked up behind her.

"Whats going on?" She asked. Ade sighed.

"Sora proposed but she said no and I wanna talk to her-hey Reiko." Ade said, noticing Reiko walking up. She smiled. Kairi unlocked the door and all the girls filed in. Kairi wiped away tears as she shut the door.

"Kairi..." Reiko said. She turned.

"m." Kairi said.

"Sweetie, why did you say no?" Ade asked.

**Toshi Ama: meh... Flippin two-thrity in the morning, Peter and Alex come knocking on my window, scaring the shit outta me soo...didn't sleep, we snuck out and all, so ssshh! well, cliffy i know, and ttyl!**


	13. An Angry King

**Toshi Ama: Mucho mucho loves to IceCrome!**

**IceCrome: Huh? Oh yeah, right!**

**ToshiAma: You all should thank IceCrome! Without the review, RN2 wouldn't be continued!**

**Everyone: WE LOVE YOU ICECROME**

**IceCrome: -.-' I'm outta here... (leaves)**

**ToshiAma: -waves- BYE! oh, and by the way -turns to Plushie- I"M STILL IN HERE!**

**Plushie: O.O Oh yeah...I know I know...-types- **

**ToshiAma: Good slave...haha. Btw peeps...read her two stories for they are splendifourusly fantastical!**

**Plushie: Are those even words**

**A Serious Joke: -sighs- In her dictionary, EVERYTHING is a word**

**Lauren: ME TOO**

**Stephanie: Homosexuals will rule the earth! -runs and hits wall-**

**RedXIIIlover: Umm...You know I have a new penname**

**ToshiAma: I know, I just dont remember it at the moment!**

**A Serious Joke: You are a loser**

**ToshiAma: Ah, but a loser who writes wonderfully awesometastically coolymabob stories!**

**Everyone in room: o.O okay...**

**ToshiAma: STORY TIME!**

Kairi was quiet. Ade thought maybe she didn't hear.

"Why did you-"

"I don't know. I think i'm not ready for commitment. I just don't want to be tied down." Kairi said.

"Oh, well, why don't you say yes, but wait until your ready to be wed." Reiko suggested.

"Okay. I'll tell Sora tomorrow." Kairi smiled. Suki rocked Chris.

"-sigh- Who woulda known that the boy who gave me my first kiss would be the father of my children." Suki said.

"What! You mean...Axel gave you your first kiss oh so many years ago when we were all caught in the moment?" Kairi said.

"Yeah." Suki said.

"Huh? I'm lost." Ade said. Reiko laughed.

"Ade my dear, this happened oh so long ago, back when we all first met. And it would take a while to explain." Reiko said.

"Oh okay." Ade nodded.

"So, uh, how are you and Reiko?" Axel asked Riku, breaking the silence that loomed over the boys. Riku shrugged.

"Fine. Reiko's great." He said. Axel smiled.

"Suki is the greatest gal on earth." He said, bouncing Brad.

"Yeah. I am realy glad we found Ade. We helped her so much and she has given us alot." Konatsu said. Axel laughed.

"She gave me a daughter and you a make-out partner." Axel said. Konatsu blushed a deep red.

"Haha." The boys all laughed. Sora just stared at them. He was so confused. The past six years were great, and they had been in love, so he thought. Sora sighed. He couldn't understand why she had said no. Sora felt a mental kick. Roxas. Sora then unfused with him. Roxas slapped the back of his head.

"Ow, jeez that hurt." Sora said, rubbing his head. Roxas waved to the guys then stopped. He cocked his head.

"Axel, why do you have a baby in your lap?" Roxas asked. Axel laughed.

"My friend, alot has happen in the past six years. I married Suki and this is our son, and we have a daughter." Axel said. Roxas laughed.

"Anything else I should know? Riku you wouldn't happen to have Dr.Phil as your long-lost father or something?" Roxas laughed. Riku shook his head.

"No, but Konatsu has a girlfriend." Riku smirked. Konatsu smiled.

"Her name is Ade, and she is Aerith's little sister. She is in the room with all the girls. Go see her." Konatsu said, pointing to the door. Roxas nodded.

"Will do my friend." He said, and walked out. Roxas opened up Kairi's door. Ade jumped up.

"Woah, take it easy. I take it this is Ade?" Roxas said. They nodded. He smiled and held out his hand.

"Names Roxas, nobody of Sora, and boyfriend of Namine." He said. Ade shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you. Uh, who is Namine?" She asked.

"I am." Said an un-known voice. Ade turned. A girl who looked alot like Kairi with blonde hair and a white dress was standing. Ade looked her over.

"Hi, I'm Ade. Are you, a nobody too?" Ade asked. Namine nodded.

"Mine!" Kairi added. Namine walked to Roxas. She hugged him.

"Six years..." She said. He smiled.

"Shall we catch up?" He said, and they walked out. Suki stood up.

"I'm gonna turn in. Bye." She said, and walked out. Reiko, Kairi, and Ade looked at each other.

"Umm, guys..." Ade said.

"Hmm?" Reiko asked, swinging her legs like a child.

"I have a nobody too." Ade said. Reiko gasped.

"WHO!" Kairi screamed. Ade covered her ears.

"Sheesh. Okay, well, her name is-" But she was interupted. The door opened. It was Riku. He walked to Reiko and stood her up.

"Hey, whats up?"" She asked. He put a finger to his lips and led her out. Kairi looked at Ade.

"So, whats her name?" Kairi asked.

"Her name is Alexandria, Alex for short. I met her three years ago. She was on The Black Pearl, where I work part-time. We talked. I realized she was my nobody. We exchanged numbers, and we still are in touch. Hang on." Ade said. She stood up and walked out. She came back with a cell-phone and a picture. She handed Kairi the picture. In it, was Ade, with a girl about 18. She had straight-brown hair, with blue eyes like Sora's. Alex had on a black corset with blue jeans. She also had on black boots up to her knees. Kairi smiled.

"She looks alot like you." Kairi said. Ade smiled. She put the phone to her ear.

"Hello? Hey Alex, it's me, Ade...yeah...so how are things...yeah..I know...HE DID WHAT...oh my gosh when! Oh, I see, uh huh, by the castle, right...okay.. Miss you. Tell Demy hey...okay bye.." Ade said. She hung up and turned to Kairi. Kairi cocked her head.

"Huh..." She said, really confused.

"That was Alex, and uh, she said her boyfriend, Demyx proposed fianlly, and uh..." Ade stopped.

"What?" Kairi said.

"Well...they are in Hollow Bastien, and there, Marluxia..he...well...MarluxiaadmittedtobeinggayandhetoldXigbarthathelovedhimbuthenXexionsaidhelovedMarluxiaandtheyarenowdatingohmygoshIcan'tbreathe." Ade said all in one breath. She took a deep one and sighed. Kairi looked dumfounded.

"Oh my gosh...does Sora know?" Kairi said. Ade shook her head.

"I think we should call the King." Ade said. Kairi nodded. The two stood up and walked out to find Sora and the boys. The opened his door. Sora was in their, alone, staring at the wall. Kairi looked down.

"Hey Sora. We need to call the King. Come with us, you need to hear this too..." Ade said. Sora nodded. The three walked to the control room. Sora called the King. His head appeared on the monitor.

"Hey your Majesty-"

"SORA I AM FURIOUS!" The King's voice bellowed. Sora gulped.

"I trusted you to find Mortimore at Agrabah. But while you where having your little social club, he escaped, AND he has found more of the orginazation! Xigbar, Demyx, someone we don't know, Xexion, Luxord, and Larxene. I AM ANGRY." The King yelled. He looked at Sora. Sora's eyes were watery. (A/n: The anime watery when they are sad..yeah.) Mickey sighed.

"I'm sorry, it's just we don't know where they are now." King Mickey said. Ade waved her hand.

"Ohh! OOH! I KNOW! They are in Hollow Bastien, and the unidentified person is MY nobody!" Ade said, then she smiled really big. Sora sighed.

"Okay, well, yeah. And Ade what else?" Sora said.

"Umm...well...Marluxia and Xexion are gay and dating now, and Demy proposed to Alex.." Ade said. Sora fainted.

"Umm...BYE MICKEY!" Ade said, and she hung up. Ade fanned Sora.

"Wake-y up-y Sora-poo!" Ade said. He sprang up.

"Don't ever call me that again!" He said. Ade laughed. She turned. Kairi wasn't there anymore. She sighed.

"Good night Sora bo Bora-Poo!" Ade called, and she skipped out. Sora sighed and walked to his room.

"Riku were are we going?" Reiko asked. Riku "sshed" her and opened a door. Reiko gasped. It was a circular white room, with a huge window on the main wall. A blanket and pillow were on the floor, and sitting next to it was a thermos and two cups. Riki sat down followed by Reiko, whose jaw was dropped. He smiled.

"I thought me and you needed to talk more, and what better way then under the stars." Riku said. Reiko smiled. The laid down under the covers and watched the stars.

**ToshiAma: Okay, well, there you go! Now, FANS START YOUR COMPUTERS AND REVIEW!**

**A Serious Joke: Aww, but I don't wanna!**

**ToshiAma: -scowl- -Axelita comes out- HAHAHA DIE**

**A Serious Joke: AAH NOT AXELITA wait...why is it named that**

**ToshiAma: -stops- I dunno...**

**Plushie: -sneaks up and takes Axelita- AAHHAHA NOW I CAN TAKE A BREAK FROM TYPING!**

**ToshiAma: You could have before, just ask...**

**Plushie: oo...oh well..this is awkward...-hands it back-**

**Lauren: Baa Baa Blacksheep..powpowpow...SHEEP AAHHH!**

**Stephanie: OOH SHEEP! -chases imaginary sheep-**

**Everyone in room: o.O'**

**ToshiAma: NOW REVIEW OR NO MORE UPDATES, you shemos and babosas...hehehe**


	14. Gredendo Vides

**Toshi: SUKI'S GONNA KILL ME HIDE ME**

**Suki: WHERE IS SHE -looks around-**

**Toshi: I DIDNT TELL LUKE DID DONT KILL ME -hides in closet-**

**Suki: YOUR GONNA DIE**

**Toshi: AHHH AHHHH**

**Suki: But first...do what you promised...**

**Toshi: I cant! It comes later...**

**Suki: Well then, until then -disapears-**

**Toshi: OMG WHERE DID SHE GO! **

**Emily: Yo Yo Yo yall I am in here!**

**Toshi: Yess ma'm I said I'd put you in here!**

**Josh: Redneck...**

**Toshi: DIEEEE!**

**Josh: Pssht whatever**

**Juicebox: YOU LIKE LUKE!**

**Toshi: NO I DON'T -cries- I dont...**

**Juicebox: SALT AND PEPPER -runsaway-**

**Toshi: Wierd kid...loves him though! ENJOYYY!**

Ade woke up. She walked into the kitchen. Kairi and Konatsu were already there. Konatsu pulled out a chair. Ade sat.

"Thanks love." She said. Konatsu smiled and laid a plate of eggs, baccon and sausage in front of her.

"Welcome. I made you breakfast." He said.

"I noticed." She laughed. Kairi grabbed a piece of her baccon and shoved it in her mouth.

"Hey!" Ade scowled.

"What! We all gotta eat!" Kairi said. Konatsu laughed. Then the door opened. Sora walked in. Kairi jumped up and ran to him.

"SORA I AM SO SORRY I SAID NO AND I DIDNT MEAN IT I WILL STILL MARRY YOU!" Kairi yelled in his face. Sora looked scared but then smiled. He took the ring out of his pocket and put it on Kairi's finger.

"Mrs. Sora Oekaki..I like the sound of that." Kairi said. She took Sora's hand and they walked out of the kitchen. Ade stood up. She walked to Konatsu and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thanks for breakfast love." She said.

"Why do you call me love?" He asked.

"I call everyone love, mostly you though." She said. Ade kissed him. He smiled.

"Well thats fine." He said, and they made out in the kitchen.

Reiko woke up. She supported her head with her hand and stared at the sleeping Riku's figure. He woke up and smiled.

"Hey."

"Good morning." Reiko said. The two stood up and walked down the hall. Riku opened the kitchen. Konatsu and Ade were making out. Reiko silently giggled as Riku snuck up behind them.

"BOO!" He said. Ade squealed.

"Meanie..." She said, sticking her tounge out.

"I'm sorry, did I do something?" Riku said. Konatsu smirked.

"Nope." He said, and he kissed Ade. Reiko walked up to Riku.

"So, wanna-" But Riku was interrupted. Reiko had kissed him. The four all sat down and began to talk.

Suki woke up. Axel was sitting in a chair gently rocking Brad. He smiled.

"Morning." He said. Suki smiled and walked to him. Chris was still asleep in her crib. Axel laid Brad back down and took Suki's hand. He laid back down and Suki laid next to him. He leaned over and kissed her.

"Let's have more kids." He said, sucking on her neck.

"Aww hell no Axel! Not this soon!" She said. Axel frowned.

"But later darling." She said. Axel kissed her and rolled over.

"Why are you sleeping?" She asked.

"The kids kept me up all night." He said. Suki laughed and stood up. She got dressed and walked into the kitchen where Riku, Reiko, Ade and Konatsu were. They smiled.

"So, why did you say no?" Sora asked, staring into Kairi's eyes.

"You know I really don't know." She said.

"Well I am glad you changed your mind." He said.

"Say, where are Roxas and Namine?" Kairi asked. Right on que the two walked in.

"We are ready to fuse back." Roxas said. Sora nodded and the four fused back.

Alex sighed. She blew a piece of hair out of her face and stared at the window that separated the room she was in and the one Demyx, Xigbar and Xemnas were in. She stood up and proceeded to open up the door when she heard them.

"Xigbar please don't you-"

"I'm not going to kill her-yet." Xigbar interrupted Demyx. "She's the only one who knows the password."

"And we need this password why?" Demyx sighed.

"To restore the MCP's Tecton 2.0." Xemnas said. Alex froze. She stared down at the tatoo on her arm. In cursive writing, the words "Gredendo Vides" where inscribed.

"By seeing one believes." She muttered. Alex walked back to the table she was at and sat down.

"Tecton Tecton...it sounds so familiar." Alex said. Just then the door opened. Xigbar pushed Demyx close to Alex. She rose.

"Hey," She said. Alex searched his eyes." Whats wrong."

"Alex...I'm sorry. I tried to tell them..." He said. Alex cocked her head. Suddenly Xigbar came up from behind and bashed Alex on the head. Demyx shut his eyes as Alex fell to the floor. Xemnas picked her up and carried her out the door followed by Demyx and Xigbar.

Ade and Konatsu walked down the hall. Ade blinked.

"Ade..." A faint voice called in her head. Ade shook her head and kept walking.

"Ade..." It called again. Ade placed a hand on her forehead.

"You okay?" Konatsu asked. Ade nodded.

"I just need to sit down." She said. Ade opened up the door to her room and laid on her bed. Konatsu curled up beside her and placed his arms around her.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yes." She replyed. Konatsu leaned in the kiss her but she put a finger to his lips.

"Not now love." She said. Konatsu kissed her finger.

"Tease..."

"Only for you." She said. Ade closed her eyes.

"Alex...is that you?" She sub-consciencely (A/N: GAH SPELLING) said.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry...whats up?"

"Do you remember my tatoo?"

"Gredendo Vides..yes."

"Well it's now your problem. "For once said word is spoken to another, the word shall remain the burden of the one spoken too." Remember that." Alex said. It got queit in her head. Ade's eyes shot open. She looked at Konatsu. He had fallen asleep. Ade freed herself of his grasp and sat up. She looked at her arm. Ade's eyes grew wide with terror, for slowly, Alex's tatoo was becoming visible on her right arm. She grabbed it and shook. Konatsu stirred. He stared at Ade.

"Are you okay?" He asked, eyeing her arm.

"Y-yeah. Do you have a hoodie?" She asked. He stood up, walked out the door, and returned with a pine green hoodie. Ade slipped it on over her head and took the hairbow out of her hair. She shook her head, letting her blonde curls fly. She smiled.

"Thanks love." She said.

"Your welcome. You know, you look really good with your hair down." He said. Ade smiled.

"Thanks love." She said.

"You know, it's already 8:00." Konatsu said.

"Woah. Well we should sleep. You can sleep with me tonight if you want." Ade purred. Konatsu smiled and the two laid down, fingers laced with smiles of their faces.

Demyx stared at the sleeping face of Alex. He held her as Xemnas and Xigbar walked up to Mortimore. He was sitting in a big black chair.

"Have you completed your task?" Mortimore asked.

"Yes. We have retrieved the password." Xemans said.

"Very good." Mortimore said. He rose from his chair and turned. He looked exactly like Mickey, but instead of soft black eyes, he had gleaming red ones. He was clothed in a red shirt with black pants. He walked over to a computer. Demyx looked down at Alex. He gasped. Her tatoo was gone. He gulped.

"Uh Xigbar...Xigbar psst." Demyx yell-whispered.

"What!" He barked.

"Uh..it's gone." Demyx said.

"WHAT!" Xigbar yelled.

"Shit..." Xemnas said.

"Is there a problem?" Mortimore asked.

"Uh...it seems that Alexandria no longer has the password." Xemnas said.

"Well, who does?" Mortimore barked, starind into Xemnas's frightended eyes.

"I'm guessing her being?" Demyx said.

"Well who might that be?" Mortimore asked, turning his attention from Xemnas to Demyx.

"I can help you there." A voice called. A man stepped out of the shadows.

"And who might you be?" Demyx asked.

"Let's just say I am great friends with Ade Gainsborough." The man said.

"Whats your name boy!" Xemnas barked. The man smiled.

"Kazu Kurusawa."

**Toshi: AHAHAHA He's back! He's back!**

**Kiyone-Chen: OMG! -dies-**

**Stephano: AHH! What be thy tretchory of my ears!**

**Toshi: You know big words? -dies-**

**Josh: -sigh- We all do. Like antidisistablishmentarianism.**

**Plushie: Or flouccinoucinipihilafacation.**

**Toshi: -dies-**

**(psst both of those are words!)**

**Josh: Ha what a loser**

**Plushie: Yeah**

**Suki: SHE WILL DIE**

**Toshi: AHH DONT KILL ME -runs into a closet-**

**Suki: Shit not a closet...**

**Toshi: HAHA REVIEW OR I SHALL NOT COME OUT! At least 7 please...**


End file.
